


your lips on my lips

by georgiehensley



Category: Backstage (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bianca throws a party at her house for some keaton freshman and they decide to play spin the bottle. miles' turn comes up, and the bottle lands on alya.</p>
<p>this is her first kiss ever with a boy. suffice to say she's a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i know i already have a miles/jax fic posted here. but i'm the biggest mutlishipper you will ever meet, so, yeah, i ship these two too. they are just too cute. equally as, if not more, cute as miles/jax.
> 
> and i decided i'd write something cute and sweet and could-be canon before these two are ruined by cheesy canon plotlines. (because chances are, with the unlikelihood of a disney-approved show ever having a bi/gay/etc lead, these two /will/ become canon. here's hoping the writers don't screw that relationship up.)

“ooh, look who the bottle landed on.” bianca practically sings as she - along with other freshman from keaton - plays spin the bottle at party thrown by none other than herself. it had been miles’ turn, and when the bottle spun, it landed on none other than alya, who blushes now, nervously biting her lip.

“it’s just one little kiss.” miles says, smiling shyly, hoping to reassure her. alya sighs, but nods. she waits for miles to make the first move, pushing himself onto his knees and crawling towards the middle of the circle, before she decides to do the same. her cheeks begin to turn red the closer she gets to him, and he’s bothered by it.

“relax.” he tells her, soft enough so that only she will hear it. “it’s just a kiss.” _yeah, my first_ , alya thinks, but decides to keep to herself, too afraid that someone will overhear the confession if she were to say it out loud. again, she sighs, but responds accordingly when miles brings a hand up to cup her cheek, closing the space between them and pressing her lips to his.

it doesn’t last long, surprisingly - a little shorter than alya would have liked, considering how her lips tingle after miles pulls away - and before she knows it, alya’s back in her original spot, sat between kit and denzel. now, she almost wishes for it to be her turn, so she could spin the bottle and have it land on miles so she could feel those warm, slightly chapped lips against hers again. but before that could happen, bianca claims to now be bored with the game, and decides to move on to something else.

~

“that was... surprisingly fun.” alya comments as she and miles walk home together. “i mean, i still can’t stand bianca, but i had a good time.” _because you were there_ , she thinks, again deciding to keep to herself.

“yeah, me too.” miles says, smiling softly, sharing a similar thought to alya’s.

“i, uh,” alya says, now hesitating a bit. “this is going to sound embarrassing, but, um... that was my first kiss before. the, uh, one that i shared with you.”

“oh.” miles says, taken aback for a moment by the confession. the two are silent for a moment, each staring at the sidewalk as they continue to head home, before miles speaks again.

“that’s... cool.” he says. “me too. i mean, it was my first kiss, too.”

“oh.” alya says. “that’s... awesome.” miles nods, before suddenly coming to a stop. 

“is this your house?” he asks. alya glances to where he motions to, nodding slightly.

“yeah, thanks.” she says, already beginning to walk towards the house. “i’ll see you in school.”

“yeah,” miles says. “see ya.” alya takes a few more steps closer to the house before coming to a stop, only to turn and suddenly jog back to where she’d previously been standing next to miles. despite his confused expression, she says nothing, instead placing a hand on his shoulder to steady herself, brushing a quick kiss against his cheek.

“bye.” she says with a shy, now almost-flirty smile, then beginning to walk away again. she continuously glances over his shoulder, only to see him send her a matching smile.

“bye.” he says, feeling himself start to blush, ducking his head to hide his forming grin as he begins to walk away. alya’s smile grows as well, but she still turns back around, continuing to walk towards her house before slipping inside.


End file.
